matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Imperator
The Imperator is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 14.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *20-30 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 10-15|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 5 (max 50)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 270 |level_required = 17}} Appearance *It is a bolt-action sniper rifle that is based on the SIG Sauer SSG 3000. Strategy It deals strong damage, low fire rate. low capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in long ranges. *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *Use this in long-medium range. *Take advantage of its 10X scope. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This is good in tandem with other weapons. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *It's not silent, so you must fire sparingly. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *This gun has a high fire rate for a 1 shot kill Sniper, so you can kill multiple enemies before reloading. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Attack its users with low-range weapon. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. I*f you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. Firing Sound *Sniper Rifle's Trivia *It is based on the SIG Sauer SSG 3000. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots